Amor Prohibido
by Lady of Duel
Summary: Judai es un príncipe. Pero a Judai no le importan esas cosas. En su reino no suelen haber problemas, Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá, cuando estos dos guapos chicos lleguen al reino, presentándose ante los príncipes? ¿Acaso el pasado influirá otra vez? Acaso esto es… ¿Un amor prohibido? AU, Yaoi (Spiritshipping)
1. Palacio

_**¡I'm Back! Yey, Lady of Duel dispuesta a torturar a la humanidad con sus historias que ahora incluirán Yaoi. *sonríe dulcemente***_

_**El resumen... No tiene mucho más que el que ya presenté-ríe nerviosamente- En fin.**_

_**Judai es un príncipe. Se le prometió la corona en cuanto se case. Pero a Judai no le importan esas cosas. Rumia es más enamoradiza y dulce, pero sin perder su personalidad igual a su gemelo.**_

_**Se supone que en su reino, no hay ladrones, ellos vienen de otros reinos y suelen ser capturados rápidamente. ¿Qué ocurrirá, cuando estos dos guapos chicos lleguen al reino, presentándose ante los príncipes?**_

_**La antigua leyenda es algo que siempre ha estado en mente de los reyes, pero no de los príncipes. Sin embargo, sólo deben esperar. Nadie sabe qué, quién, o quiénes la completaran. **_

_**¿Acaso el pasado influirá otra vez? Acaso esto es… ¿Un amor prohibido?**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

¡Hola! _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto pov.**_

-susurró- _**Aclaraciones y eso.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

_**Y sin más, disfruten el primer capítulo de esta historia!**_

Amor prohibido

**1: Palacio**

**Era una dulce noche. Nadie les molestaba, o eso pensaban ellos. Se susurraban amor eterno en una de las habitaciones. Nadie les perseguía. Él juraba protegerlo y cuidarlo, y su amado sólo lloraba, mientras observaba una fotografía. En ella, se mostraba su pasado. El más alto quitó la fotografía de la mano del otro y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. **

"El pasado ya no importa. Vivamos el presente. Por ellos."

¡Judai! ¡Despierta!

Hm...

¡Que te despiertes, maldición!-arrojándole algo-

¡Maldita sea!-abriendo los ojos de golpe- ¡¿Qué necesidad tenías de despertarme así, Jun?!

La necesidad de que si no te presentas en diez minutos al almuerzo, tu padre te matará.

-golpeando la puerta-

Adelante-dijo el chico que se levantaba-

-entrando- Ah-sonrojándose, al ver al chico que dormía sólo con un pantalón- Buenos días, Judai-sama.

Buenos días, Rei. ¿Qué ocurre?

Eh... ¿Qué era?... Ah, Jun, ya he despertado a Rumia-sama... Nos retiraremos al comedor. Luego lo veré, Judai-sama.-llevándose al chico con ella-

_**¡Qué flojera! ¡Quería seguir durmiendo! Pero ya que Jun se encargó de empaparme, lo mejor será darme una rápida ducha **__**para ir a almorzar. Ocupando cinco minutos, colocándome mi ropa en tres, salí, sólo para chocarme con alguien.**_

¡Auch!-pasando la mano por el lugar golpeado-

-repitiendo la acción y luego riendo al ver el rostro de la persona- Rumi, eras tú.

Venía a ver qué estuvieras despierto. Por cierto-observando el reloj dentro de la habitación- ¡Dos minutos para llegar al comedor! ¡El que pierda será el que haga la tarea del otro!-saliendo corriendo-

_**A ella no le importaba que medio grupo de soldados le vieran correr. Siempre me pareció único como con esas ropas podía correr tan fácilmente. Traía una remera de color blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, debajo, una falda de color blanca, esa tipo escuela, pero más corta, era hasta un poquito más arriba de su rodilla. Traía en sus pies unas zapatillas negras y su largo cabello castaño, hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, estaba atado en dos simples coletas. Sin dudarlo, salí corriendo detrás de ella. A pocos metros de llegar al comedor, ambos acomodamos nuestra apariencia.**_

Buenos días, padre, madre-dijo la joven entrando rápidamente-

Buen día, madre, padre.-dijo el otro, casi detrás de ella-

Buen día-contestaron los padres casi al unísono-

-mirando el reloj de pared- Diez minutos exactos. Felicitaciones a ambos.

Gracias, padre. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Primero que nada-habló su madre- Ambos de pie. Sin hombros y sin mangas... volantes alrededor de la parte superior del brazo... falda... Me gusta, Rumi. Judai... Una camisa blanca... pantalón negro... Buena elección de ropa. Y hoy, Judai tienes clases de hechicería y Rumia de arquería. Ahora coman, va a enfriarse.

Gracias por la comida-dijeron ambos al unísono-

_**Cuando terminamos de comer todos, nos levantamos de la mesa. Yo me dirigí a mi habitación a ponerme otra ropa, la que tenía me estaba molestando. Me coloqué mi remera negra y arriba mi chaqueta roja, también unos jeans. Cuando terminé de cambiarme acomodé mi cabello castaño,**_ _**se divide en dos capas y la que está más cerca a mi cara es un poco más oscura. Mis marrones ojos están bajo los flequillos de esa capa. Saliendo, me dirigí al salón de entrenamiento. Allí ya estaba Ryo, el... ¿Tutor? Sí, podría decirse así. **_

_**Él es mayor que yo por tres años, tiene 20. Tiene un cabello de color azul oscuro dividido en tres capas. Su cabello azul oscuro está dividido en tres capas, sus ojos azules están posicionados directamente debajo de los flequillos de la capa más cercana a su rostro. Su vestimenta es una ajustada musculosa con cuello de color negro y unos jeans azul oscuro. (1) Cuando me acerqué estaba leyendo un libro.**_

¡Hola, Ryo!

Buen día, Judai-cerrando el libro- Imagino que estás listo.

¡Siempre estoy listo!

_**Luego de una... Intensa clase de magia, terminaba mi día. Cualquiera diría que es poco, pero con Ryo, ese poco es agotador.**_

_**Recién era el atardecer y decid**__**í **__**pasear por el castillo. Es bastante grande, delante, en la entrada hay un sin fin de adornos y la sala donde están los tronos. Más atrás, está el verdadero castillo. En la parte derecha, están tanto mi habitación, la de Rumia y la de los sirvientes más cercanos y antiguos del castillo. En la parte izquierda, la habitación de los reyes y la cocina. Más al centro, el comedor, y luego la sala de reuniones. Atrás, está el jardín y una gran extensión de terreno. Hay tres senderos, uno te lleva al establo y al depósito. El otro, te lleva a la habitación del resto de los sirvientes y el último te lleva a un bosque. **_

_**Tomé ese sendero y caminé hasta que llegué a la laguna, que está a la mitad del bosque. Su agua era muy transparente y si mirabas con cuidado podías ver a los peces allí. Estaba mirando tranquilamente, pronto apareció uno de mis monstruos, Kuriboh Alado. (2) Él me estaba haciendo compañía. Luego de un tiempo, miró con preocupación. Observé la dirección de su mirada y logré ver a un chico. Su cabello azul verdoso sobresalía en más de una dirección, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Él estaba anotando algo y mirando un mapa que guardaba en una mochila que traía consigo, miré su ropa y era una camisa de color claro y tenía volantes en los puños. Además, tenía una chaqueta azul por encima de la cintura y tenía un pantalón negro con un cinturón blanco. No recordaba haberlo visto antes. **_

_**Quizá era alguien de limpieza, no lo sé. La jefa de limpieza es algo... Aterradora, aunque conmigo es muy dulce. Tome-san suele enfadarse con los sirvientes y ella es la que pone el orden. Inclusive mi padre suele temerle. Sin embargo no me acerqué. El chico parecía muy concentrado en lo que anotaba y no quería interrumpirlo. Entonces, levantó la mirada y me vio.**_

¿Hola?-sorprendido-

Hola. Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.

-guardando el cuaderno y el mapa- Un gusto… Soy Johan Anderson.

Judai Yuki

-sorprendido- ¿Príncipe?-arrodillándose- Lamento haberlo tratado con tanta… Eh… ¿Descortesía es la palabra?

Levántate. No me agrada que me traten así sólo por ser el príncipe de Domino (3)

Pero es que…Hm…-levantándose- ¿En verdad está bien?

-ignorando el comentario anterior-¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto antes por aquí.

Bueno yo… Eh… Cómo decirlo… Estoy haciendo una especie de investigación, príncipe.

Judai está bien.

Es… Es que… Yo…

¿Investigación? ¿De qué?

No puedo…

Ah, esas cosas de científico, ¿No? ¿No dirás nada hasta terminar?

Algo así… Si me disculpa debo irme… Fue un honor hablar con usted. Digo… contigo…-apenado- Lo veré luego.

_**¡Aish! Odio**__** que me traten con tanto respeto y miedo… No me gusta. Está bien, soy el príncipe, pero no soy un monstruo. Voy a volver a casa. Ya está por caer la noche. **_

_**Fin cap. 1**_

_**Bueno… No sé si quedó corto… Pero para ser el primer capítulo estoy conforme. No tengo mucho que decir, así que primero las aclaraciones.**_

_**(1): La ropa de Ryo sé que no es así pero... Vi una foto y mi dios que era sexy. **_

_**(2): Aún no sé si habrá duelos. Quizá los haya, quizá no. Ya saben que tengo poca imaginación**_

_**(3): Explicación para este nombre. No tuve imaginación para otro. Pero necesitaré otro nombre en un futuro… Acepto colaboraciones (?) **_

_**Pero bueno… Para no perder la costumbre, me quemé la pierna con la estufa. Le echaron la culpa a mi ropa. **_

_**Devi: Imbécil. **_

_**En fin, me agradaría muchísimo si dejan sus opiniones, comentarios, fruta podrida, o algo en un review, eso sí, si es fruta por favor que no sean sandías (?)**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Nuevas Personas

_**I'm back again! Ok,no. Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, que quedó más largo de lo que esperé. Me emocioné (?) En fin:**_

_**A Johana Anderson: Tu review me dejó mucho en qué pensar y intentaré mejorar los capítulos de tal forma en que no sea confuso. Agradezco mucho tu crítica. 1- A mí tampoco me gusta tanto sacarlos del personaje, así que si en algún momento me estoy desviando me gustaría que me lo dijeran, 2- Me suena a un desafío, y los desafíos me gustan, lo intentaré, pero si veo que no me sale trataré de dejarlo lo más claro posible. 3- Inconcluso ¡NO! Quizá tarde, pero el colegio es el culpable. Ahora aprovecho mis vacaciones, pero ya están terminando, pero inconcluso no lo dejaré. **_

_**Y por último: Gracias, pero ¿El mejor fic spiritshipping? Lo dudo. Eso no pasará, pero sí trabajaré para que sea una historia que de gusto leerla. Espero que sigas la historia y que te guste, de nuevo, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Intentaré un nuevo estilo de escritura, si no les agrada o si lo hago mal por favor DÍGANME, ya que no quiero que la historia sea... aburrida**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_ **Esta letra es el POV (Point of view) Normal****.**

-¡Hola!- _**Esta es de dialogo**_

_**No podía creerlo.**____**Pensamientos de un cierto POV.**_

_**(Número) Alguna aclaración que quiera hacer.**_

_**Atención: Yu gi oh GX no es mío. Tampoco sus personajes. **_

**2: Nuevas personas**

**Ya era la madrugada. No se escuchaban más que sollozos. Se veía a ese joven chico susurrando, pidiendo perdón, mientras que el mayor sólo lo miraba con lástima mientras observaba la puerta. Nadie debía entrar. Mantenerse a salvo era lo importante.**

-Por favor, detente.-habló el mayor con una voz cálida, tratando de calmar a su amado-No conseguirás nada si sigues así.-dijo, mientras su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más baja.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Todo pasó por mi culpa!-exclamó mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos

-Sabes que no es así.-abandonó su lugar sólo para abrazarlo y dejar que ocultara su rostro en su cuello-Llora lo que quieras...-mientras comenzaba a pasar lentamente la mano por su cabello, intentando reconfortarlo

-Te amo-susurró antes de seguir con su imparable llanto.

_**Otra vez tuve un sueño. Son extraños. Bueno, de por si no hay nada muy común en mi vida. Me salté el desayuno ya que me dormí. Luego, busqué a Rumia pero no la encontraba, por el contrario, encontré a Rei**_

-¡Judai-sama!- me habló mientras se abalanzaba a mi- ¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó mientras me soltaba y se acomodaba la ropa

-En la habitación, me quedé dormido-sonreí- ¿Has visto a Rumia?

-¿Rumia-sama?-puso una pose algo pensativa- ¿A donde había ido?

-Si hablan de Rumia se fue al establo-habló Jun, que recién llegaba, probablemente intrigado por el escándalo que hacíamos

-¡Gracias, Jun!-grité mientras me iba alejando hacia el lugar que me había dicho

_**Llegar al establo se estaba haciendo un viaje largo. Llevaría fácil diez minutos caminando hacia allí y aún no llegaba. Así que decidí comenzar a correr. Así fue que lo logré en menos de dos minutos.**_

-¿Corriste?-me preguntó Rumia que se encontraba dándole de comer a un caballo al cuál le tenía mucho afecto

-¡Sí!-contesté con mi usual sonrisa-¿Pasó algo en el desayuno?-pregunté tomando un lugar en una silla de madera al lado de ella

-A mamá no le causó gracia que no estuvieras en el desayuno. ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa- Dijo que no le diría a papá ya que él no estaba, pero que si faltas al almuerzo te castigará-me comunico mientras le miré con una expresión tranquila, igual a la que tenía cuando entré al establo.

-Sólo me quedé dormido. Lo habitual. ¿Tuviste que inventar excusas?-le dije mientras la miraba darle de beber al caballo

-Algo así. En cuanto mamá notó que le mentí casi me da un discurso-contestó, sin detener su tarea, pero sin evitar reír mientras lo contaba

-Mamá siempre exagera.-puse una pose recta y firme como mi madre- Hoy tienen lecciones de esto y aquello-la imité, mientras evitaba una risa y hacía gestos elegantes como los que suele hacer mi madre

-¡Genial!-gritó antes de estallar en una carcajada-¡Te pareces mucho así!-sin dejar de reír-Ya, para. Si algún sirviente entra irá a contarle.-cambió su rostro por algo un poco más serio.-Además, tengo que terminar de cepillar a Riz-dijo mientras tomaba un cepillo y empezaba a pasarlo por el pelaje del caballo que sólo nos miraba sin emitir sonido

-Adoras ese caballo-mencioné mientras que mi hermana sólo asentía con la cabeza lentamente

-Fue mi regalo cuando tenía seis, ¿Recuerdas? Papá aún era...-se le cortó la voz de repente, no queriendo terminar la oración.

-Aún era presente.-la terminé en lugar de ella, sé que le dolía hablar de ese tema

-Hagamos una carrera.-habló, con claras intenciones de cambiar el tema-Vamos, escoge un caballo. Hasta la laguna del bosque.-declaró.

-Te ganaré-montándome a un caballo y empezando a cabalgar

-¡Te arrepentirás de hacerme trampa!-haciendo lo mismo que yo-

-¿Trampa a la mejor jinete del palacio?-burlándome- ¡La que me hará trampa eres tú!

-¡Yo no soy tramposa, Principito!-me desafió mientras aceleraba la velocidad de su caballo

-¡Eso lo veremos!-intenté pasarla, pero inútilmente ya que ella me llevaba una gran ventaja

-¡Te gane, Judai!- me habló con una sonrisa enorme mientras bajaba del caballo esperándome, recién llegaba cerca a ella-

-Tal parece, Rumi-le dije con una voz amable, de antemano sabía cómo terminaría la carrera-

-¡Rumia!-oímos una voz familiar y pronto apareció Rei buscándonos-¡Te tengo nuevas!-dijo con una voz alegre, un mensaje que yo no capté, pero al parecer ella sí

_**Ambas se olvidaron de mi presencia y comenzaron a hablar, o mejor dicho, a cotillear. Las convencí de llevar los caballos de vuelta y cuando lo hicimos nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos llegando tarde al almuerzo. Cabe destacar que ella y yo corríamos mientras nos reíamos. Cuando llegamos al comedor, me sorprendió el hecho de que sólo mi madre estaba allí.**_

-¿Mamá?-la llamé, ella estaba hablando con Tome-san, sin darse cuenta ninguna de nuestra presencia

-Ah, ya están aquí.-dijo una vez que nos notó.-Hoy su padre no almorzará con nosotros-su voz sonaba algo decepcionada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó casi instantáneamente Rumia-Prometió almorzar más seguido con nosotros-el rostro de mamá no había cambiado de expresión.

-Hay un par de chicos nuevos que querían hablar con él. Y tiene una reunión luego.

-Ya veo-dijo ella con un rostro serio, la conozco y sé que está evitando protestar.-Entonces, gracias por la comida.-pronto se estaba sirviendo la pasta que Tome-san le ofreció

_**Ya no cuento con Rumi para este almuerzo. Está enfadada, la conozco y sé que cuando dirige su mirada a otro lado en el comedor no planea hablar. A pesar de que papá prometió comer con nosotros más seguido, pocas veces lo cumplió. Él es muy estricto con nosotros, pero no puede cumplir promesas. Antes, como hablábamos con Rumia, él era mucho más presente. La razón por la cual ella ama cabalgar es porque papá le enseño a hacerlo cuando era más pequeña. Mamá tampoco tenía ánimo de hablar, así que cada cual con sus pensamientos. Pronto terminamos y nos estábamos yendo, hasta que Tome-san nos llamó a los tres y nos hizo sentarnos nuevamente.**_

-Tengo a unos chicos que presentarles. Ellos llegaron ayer pero recién hoy estarán trabajando formalmente. Él es Edo Phoenix.-dijo la mujer señalándonos a un joven chico de cabello gris, ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca a botones algo suelta-Tengo entendido que tendrá algo que ver con el entrenamiento de soldados.

-Un gusto, Reina, princesa, príncipe-habló un poco dudoso el chico, probablemente sin saber cómo dirigirse a nosotros, así que lo ayudamos.

-A mi me dices Rumia y a él Judai, ¿Entendido?-ella se me adelantó, pero el chico sólo asintió al ver la intimidante mirada que Rumi le estaba dando.

-Y él es Johan Anderson-volvió a hablar Tome-san, mostrándonos al otro chico-

-¡A ti te conozco!-cuando lo vi lo reconocí inmediatamente ya que tenía una gran curiosidad acerca de lo que anotaba ayer en el lago

-Así es-habló algo tímido.-Un gusto Reina, princesa.-hizo una reverencia frente a ellas- Ya nos conocíamos, príncipe.

-¡Te he dicho que es Judai!-protesté cuando terminó de hablar, ya sabe que no me gusta ser llamado príncipe.

-Eh... Pero...-no terminó la oración ya que miraba algo temeroso a mi mamá

-Si lo tratas formalmente cuando esté el Rey no ocurrirá nada.-Ella le habló con una voz amable y dulce, una de las cualidades de la Reina

-D... ¿De acuerdo?-miró también a Rumia, quién sólo le sonrío y asintió.

-¿Y qué harán aquí? ¿Edo-kun supuestamente trabajará con el ejercito?-mi madre ya estaba empezando con su interrogatorio.- ¿Tú, Johan-kun?

Empezó a hablar Edo.-Así es, tendré el trabajo de enseñar cómo manejar la espada a los soldados nuevos.-habló con más confianza mientras sonreía levemente

-Yo por el contrario cocinaré para los sirvientes junto a ás estoy estudiando algunas plantas y mientras llegue a horario el Rey me permitió trabajar en mi proyecto-vi como una sonrisa se iba plantando en su rostro y se iba poniendo más emocionado mientras hablaba-

-Oigan, ¿Cuántos años tienen?-Rumi habló curiosa- A Johan le doy unos 17, pero Edo-kun...-calló ya que no sabía la edad del chico

-Tengo 16-definitivamente parecía mayor.

-Ya veo...-eso calmó la curiosidad de mi hermana por ahora- Bueno, debo irme a clase. Ryo me asesinará si no llego a tiempo.-río y me miró-¿Tú que tienes, Judai?

-Esgrima(1)-también reí-Edo, ¿Quieres venir?

-Me agradaría, pero tengo que declinar la oferta.-con eso dicho, ambos nos fuimos.

_**Esgrima es aburrido. Lo único que considero algo divertido es arquería. Pero bueno, tengo que terminar de recibir la lección de otro día que no terminé. Tengo dos profesores en esgrima, Fubuki y Asuka Tenjouin. Asuka tiene un bonito cabello rubio oscuro y largo que está en su mayoría detrás de su nuca. Usa un top blanco con adornos azules, y una minifalda azul, con botas largas. Fubuki, por el contrario, tiene cabello castaño pero ordenado de la misma forma que Asuka. Él usa una vestimenta parecida a Ryo, sólo que en lugar de usar una musculosa negra él usa una blanca.(2)**_

-¡Así no!-gritó inmediatamente Asuka-¡Le sacarás un ojo a alguien!-me quitó la espada y me proporcionó un golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas así hermanita, Judai le está poniendo empeño-él siempre es amable con nosotros.

-Pero no tiene por qué agitar tanto la espada. Es sólo avanzar y atacar. Intentemos de nuevo.-se puso nuevamente en posición y hice lo que me dijo.

-Mejoraste, Judai-me habló con una sonrisa en su rostro- Aunque Asuka te diga lo contrario-esquivó el golpe que su hermana ya le estaba por dar

-Mejoraste, sí. Pero eso no significa que estés calificado para usar la espada.-me miró y cuando guardo las espadas su rostro se volvió más dulce y amable-¿Rumia tiene con Ryo?-me preguntó

-Si-dije con un tono de voz divertido. Rumia y Ryo se adoran, pero discuten muchísimo-Todavía tiene clases. Iré a verla.-me despedí con un saludo y comencé a caminar en dirección al patio

_**Caminando recordé el rostro de Rumi en el almuerzo. Supongo que ver a nuevos le quitó el mal humor. Llegué e inmediatamente me llamó la atención que Rumia no estuviera haciendo renegar a Ryo. Me acerqué a ella y noté que Edo estaba haciendo lo mismo.**_

-Una hermosa princesa no debería tener una cara larga-le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

-¿Tú eres?-Ryo le habló. Quiere a Rumi y le sobreprotege como yo.

-Edo Phoenix.-le miró esperando su nombre

-Ryo Marufuji

-Un placer.-le tendió la mano y Ryo la tomó con un poco de desconfianza

-¿Por qué esa cara, Rumi?-le hablé sonriéndole-¿Ya terminaste?-me senté en el piso frente a ella.

-Me desquité con Ryo y de castigo me hizo hacer escritos. Me duele la mano.

-No transformes las cosas. Te pregunté, por qué te habías desquitado conmigo y sólo me gritaste. Judai, ¿Qué ocurrió?-me miró expectante, buscando una respuesta

_**Ugh... Ryo suele cuidar mucho a Rumi y siempre se preocupa cuando está de mal humor. Sé que lo está haciendo aunque no se lo demuestre. El problema es que mi hermana me está dando una mirada, esas que compartimos cuando vamos a decir una mentira. Y eso está esperando que diga, una mentira.**_

-Casi se cae con Riz-hablé con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando que lo creyera-

-soltó un bufido- ¿Y por eso me tenías que congelar, Rumia?

-Perdón.-susurró y dirigió la vista a otro lado, por lo que pude notar, sonrojada-Sólo fue un congelamiento.

-No es para tanto, Ryo.-le hablé mientras le tomaba la mano a mi hermana- Además, tenemos planeado ir al bosque, así que me la llevo un rato. Un placer hablar con ambos-en cuanto terminé de hablar nos fuimos corriendo.

_**Ahora falta la explicación real de Rumi. **_

-Será mejor que expliques por qué lo congelaste.-le hablé con un rostro serio mientras me sentaba cerca de la orilla del lago.

-Aún seguía molesta con papá, es todo.-me contestó claramente enfadada.-Además me frustré por el hechizo. No me salía y Ryo me estaba presionando. Actúe sin pensar.-nuevamente su voz se volvió un susurro.

-Ryo no hizo nada. Sabes que si te pone presión es porque sabe que tú puedes.-salió un tono cálido, ese que siempre usaba con mi hermana.

-Ya sé...-volvió a sonrojarse

-Te quiere.-le sonreí mientras noté como se ponía roja

-¡No digas tonterías!-gritó nerviosa-

-Y tú a él.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Quién querría a ese mago de quinta?! ¡Yo no!-pronto empezó a correr lejos y eso significaba ir detrás de ella para poder estar en paz por ahora

**Fin cap. 2**

_**(1): No me refiero a la esgrima con todos los protectores etc. Si no a lucha con espadas, pero como no sé como se llaman, creí que esgrima se entendería.**_

_**(2): No estaba segura de si poner su ropa original o no, así que como le cambié la ropa a Ryo, preferí hacerlo con Fubuki.**_

_**¡Tiempo para mí! Buenas noticias, empecé a leer el manga. Llegué hasta ahora al capítulo 36. Si antes tenía admiración por Ryo, ¡LO AMO MÁS! Quiere a Sho y lo cuida a su modo. Me resulta demasiado tierno. Y en las malas noticias, Adiós vacaciones, hola tarea hecha los últimos días. Entro a clases el miércoles. Y mi mamá ya está medio loca porque necesito un profesor de física *Me va mal, je...* **_

_**En fin, esto quedó mucho más largo de lo que esperé y ojalá les haya gustado, por favor si quieren dejen un review expresando sus sentimientos (¿) *sonríe* Agradecería que si hay fruta, no sean peras. *Las peras no me gustan* **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	3. NO es una actualización

_**Bueno primero que nada, siento decir que esto no es una actualización. Esta historia realmente no resultó como yo esperaba, ya que los capítulos me cuestan y además, quiero traer una buena historia y, por lo menos aquí, siento que no puedo relatar bien, o, por lo menos, como a mí me gustaría. **_

_**Y NO estoy diciéndole adiós a la historia. Sólo quiero un tiempo. Además, estoy muy floja con las materias y, sinceramente, no puedo con todo. He intentado, pero seré sincera: Llegar del colegio, dos días desde las 8:00 hasta las 18:00, otros de 13:30 a 18:00, lo último que quiero es sentirme obligada a escribir y así me he sentido con esta historia. Era llegar y pensar "Tengo que actualizar" y forzar un capítulo, un párrafo, y no sentirme conforme, por eso llevo el tiempo este sin actualizar. Además, Word me ha jugado una mala pasada y todas las ideas que tenía han desaparecido. Y bueno, prometo que, lo máximo que me puedo tardar, es hasta pasado diciembre, que, si todo me sale bien, habré rendido las materias bien. Pero uno no puede esperar que salga bien, así que *A los poquititos que siguen la historia* quiero explicarles por qué no he actualizado ni planeo hacerlo. **_

_**Prometo dar lo mejor y poder volver por aquí. **_

_**-Lady of Duel **_


End file.
